A hybrid, vampire and resurrected adolescent
by musingsofthemind
Summary: Katherine, Jeremy and Tyler are getting up to all kinds of shenanigans in Denver, but what will happen when they return to Mystic Falls in the near future? M because smut is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always liked the idea of a Katherine, Jeremy and Tyler friendship. Considering how they are some of my favourite characters and are all off-screen at the moment, why not write a fanfic where they are all having the time of their lives together?**

Katherine Pierce raised her hand, gesturing the bartender to slide over three more shot glasses to herself and her company – Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert. "C'mon, boys," she said, watching the young gentleman behind the bar pour the shots. "You have to at least try and keep up with me."

Jeremy chuckled to himself, amused by Katherine's antics that were becoming strangely familiar to him. That thought made Jeremy more inclined to drink.

"How am I expected to keep up with a 500 year old vampire and hybrid?" Jeremy smiled, enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere – something Mystic Falls lacked. Denver provided all that Mystic Falls did not.

"No one expects you to," Tyler chipped in, throwing Jeremy a snarky grin as he picked up one of the shot glasses and raised it to both individuals. "Cheers."

All three threw back the hard liquor, letting it burn down their throats. Getting drunk in the early hours of the morning at a local Denver bar had become a routine. The bartender had been compelled to stay late by Katherine herself, ensuring the entire bar was theirs and only theirs.

Jeremy let out a sound of disgust. It was his sixth shot and he was nowhere near as in control as Tyler and Katherine were. A ringing noise buzzed through his ears, blurring out whatever Tyler and Katherine were laughing about. Resting his head down on the counter of the bar, Jeremy covered his eyes, not wanting to see the smug looks that most likely coated the supernatural duo that sat either side of him.

"He put up a good fight," Tyler said with a shrug prior to reaching over the bar, grabbing himself a bottle of bourbon. "Enough shots, let's do this."

Following his lead, Katherine reached over and picked up one of the bar's oldest bottles of whisky. "You're on, Lockwood," she responded, raising her eyebrow. Everything between the two became a contest. Katherine enjoyed Tyler's company; he was a far more spontaneous version of Mason.

Katherine danced her way across the room, twirling around the tables and chairs that were packed up for the night. She made her way over to the pool table, propping herself up comfortably as she watched Tyler approach her. He took a swig from his bourbon, licking his lip as he looked Katherine up and down.

"You know, I remember the first time I ever saw you," he said drunkenly, chewing on the inside of his lip as he tried to think over what he was trying to coherently say. Katherine's ears perked up, keen to hear what the boy had to say.

"You were strutting up to my house in a leather jacket and tight pants, and I couldn't help but think 'when did Elena Gilbert get so hot?' with your hair curled and everything." Tyler gestured to his own hair, as if he had curls rolling down his shoulders.

Katherine smirked, recalling the occasion he was talking about. "What a relief, someone acknowledging that I am far more appealing than _her._" She looked over at Jeremy, still passed out on the bar. Both boys seemed to not think of her as being anything like her dull doppelganger. With Tyler, that seemed natural, but Jeremy had taken a liking to the striking differences in their personalities and that had come as a surprise to Katherine.

Tyler leaned into Katherine ever so slowly, letting his bottle of bourbon hang by his side. She felt his leg move into her, making the gap between them grow smaller. Tyler never missed an opportunity to take advantage of the growing sexual tension between he and Katherine. Her hand moved up the back of his neck before she aggressively tugged at it, effortlessly throwing him back onto the hardwood floorboard. Tyler was used to this treatment from Katherine; he thrived off it, knowing that eventually she'd give into his constant attempts to pursue a physical relationship with her.

"Why?" Tyler laughed off, feeling the throbbing ache on the crown of his head quickly fade away.

A contemplative look fell onto Katherine's face, tilting her upward before giving a shrug. "You haven't given me a good enough reason why I should."

"Is my hybrid stamina not enough for your insatiable needs?" Tyler crooked his left eyebrow, resting on his elbows.

"You're too easy, Lockwood. I like to be chased by boys who are not interested in me."

Tyler was too drunk to even try to comprehend what she'd just said. "Fine, but just so you know, you won't be able to resist me forever."

"Quit embarrassing yourself, Tyler," Jeremy groaned into his arm, listening in on the conversation taking place between Katherine and Tyler. He'd been witnessing Tyler and Katherine's playful yet sexualized banter time and time again.

"Says the one passed out on the bar," Tyler retorted back, picking himself up the floor. Grinning at Katherine, he held her gaze before turning his back on her and walking toward Jeremy. His hand patted down on Jeremy's back, dangling his bourbon in front of Jeremy's face. "Have another sip, Gilbert. You'll be fine."

Jeremy did not flinch. Usually he enjoyed drinking heavily but he'd drunk to a point where he now felt empty inside. Drinking sometimes brought on Jeremy's suppressed depression, taunting him with the loss of his parents as well as the loss of two girls he loved. He tended to drink more to drown out his sadness and woke up with an even bigger hangover, having to walk into school looking absolutely wrecked. Sometimes he wished he could just be turned into a vampire.

"Fuck you," Jeremy said, swiping the bourbon off Tyler and sitting up from his stool. "Seriously, dude." Jeremy drank his way over to Katherine who looked bored as anything.

"Look who decided to continue the party," she muttered, watching Jeremy pace his way through the alcoholic beverage he clung onto. Jeremy gave a lethargic shrug, responding to Katherine's slightly bitchy comment – he was accustomed to them.

"I recall you saying something similar in the tomb," Jeremy grinned. Having Katherine feed on him till his blood was drained was not the most enjoyable experience, yet somehow the two had become close enough to joke about such incidences. It was strange but their 'friendship' felt right. "I probably enjoyed myself more in there though, you know, due to unconsciousness."

"No one compelled you to be here, Jer," Tyler said, pushing past Jeremy and giving him a playful hip bump. "The door is right there."

"You want me to leave?" Jeremy gasped, snorting as he faked being offended. "Well, I will be on my way."

Tyler watched Jeremy walk toward the exit, dangling the bourbon as he drunkenly pranced away. "Baby, I didn't mean it, come back," Tyler cooed softly, reaching his arm out.

Katherine watched the boys. Moments like these reminded her why she bothered sticking around Denver when she could be anywhere in the world. Jeremy was far stronger than she'd ever thought of him as and Tyler was much, much deeper than she realized. For the first time in a long time, she felt as thought she had friends. Minus the constant flirting with Tyler, these were two people she felt entirely comfortable around. The three of them spent each day around one another, never tiring of the continuous drinking and joking. All three were taking a time out from their once hectic lives. It was refreshing to explore new relationships.

After happily watching Jeremy and Tyler play out a Romeo and Juliet-esque scenario, Katherine felt it in her best interest to summon them back to her.

"Let's play a game," Katherine spoke boldly, dropping to the ground and landing on her four-inch heels. "Truth or dare."

Tyler and Jeremy both let out a synchronized groan at the game she had suggested. The exit certainly seemed more tempting at this moment. Jeremy let out a yawn, thinking of a number of excuses to bail that he'd probably not use.

"For an old woman, you sure do enjoy the most juvenile games," Tyler said, despite being eager to play – at least the dare part excited him. He was well aware that Katherine had too much pride to pass up whatever dare he'd throw at her; it would be out of character of him to let this chance go to waste. "But I'm happy to comply, so long as I get another drink."

Katherine smiled approvingly, pleased he listened to her suggestion – or more so, command. She was so pleased she disregarded his comment about her age. She was used to it, the small digs he made. Worse things had been said about the vixen. She turned to look at Jeremy who gave her a 'do I have a choice?' look, enough to allow her to clasp her hands together. "Good. Let the games begin."

**Just an introduction to the threesome to give you an idea of how they interact with each other. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I dare you to do a body shot off Tyler's abs," Katherine said, containing her enthusiasm as she watched Jeremy and Tyler side-glance at each other. "I'll grab the salt, lemon and tequila."

Within a second, Katherine was back with the needed materials. "Ready?"

Tyler removed his red t-shirt, tossing it to the floor. There was little hesitation on Tyler's behalf and Jeremy didn't seem entirely displeased either. Maybe it's because they were such good friends or simply because they were hammered. Pouring a shot glass, Katherine placed it on the pool table before aggressively pushing Tyler down on it, letting his back hit the green felt. Two times in one night she'd knocked his head and Tyler was looking forward to the third time. Katherine licked a patch on his perfectly toned stomach, happy to assist the duo in their body shot. Sprinkling the salt on, she handed the shot to him and shoved the lemon in Tyler's mouth. "Go."

Lowering himself down, Jeremy licked the salt off Tyler and lifted himself up to throw back the shot. Tequila wasn't his signature drink so he momentarily let out a groan of disgust. Not having nearly enough time to think about it, Jeremy pressed his mouth onto Tyler's and bit onto the lemon. It certainly made the entire experience better – purely for the tangy lemon taste that perfectly complimented the tequila. His lips grazed against Tyler's. It wasn't sexually charged, nor was any part of the experience. It wasn't as if either had to defend their sexuality and honor their masculinity. They were best friends who were okay with doing body shots off each other, what of it?

Katherine moaned softly, watching Jeremy stumble backwards. The boy was by far the most hilarious drunk she'd come across. Oddly enough, he also managed to be the most melancholy. That was Jeremy Gilbert for you, though.

"Okay, my turn – and I choose truth."

Tyler and Jeremy simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"What?" Katherine spat back, folding her arms across her chest as she cocked her head to the side, not appreciating their combined judgment.

"Sorry, Pierce, but no one – including us – believes a word that comes out of that mouth of yours," Tyler said. He was processing these thoughts while also coming to the wholehearted decision to keep his shirt off. "So, basically, truth is pointless."

"I am appalled, Mr. Lockwood," Katherine said, tossing her hair over her right shoulder. "And not at all surprised. I never expected either of you to ever behave like gentleman."

"Nor did we expect you to act like a lady – all is right in the world." Jeremy raised his bottle of bourbon that was nearing to the end.

"The two of you better pick a good dare or I'll rip out both your aortas. Got it?"

"No, no," Tyler objected, waving his right hand slightly. "I have a truth for you. You don't have to answer it honestly, but this is a circle of trust, right?"

Katherine nodded, awaiting whatever truth Tyler had install.

"Did you care about Mason?" he asked, something he'd grown curious about as he had gradually learned more about their relationship.

For a moment, Katherine remained silent. The moment lasted approximately five seconds before she answered quite clearly. "No," she bluntly replied, taking in a deep breath. "He was always part of my plan. I wasn't about to start feeling something for someone who I knew would eventually die. I enjoyed his company but I never let myself care about him."

Tyler and Jeremy were taken back by Katherine's honesty. Tyler didn't know whether he should be hurt on behalf of Mason or simply in awe of a side of Katherine he'd never exposed to before.

"Everything is part of a plan until it's not – until you allow yourself to feel something. I didn't want to compromise my own life in order to experience 'love' or whatever it could have been with Mason. I mistakenly let my guard down once before and I vowed never to make that mistake again. Love destroys you and I pride myself on being indestructible."

The silence was not uncomfortable. Tyler and Jeremy partially understood where Katherine was coming from and empathized with her. Love had destroyed both of them. Tyler's sire bond had torn him away from the only woman he had loved – Caroline Forbes – while the only woman Jeremy had loved had been murdered over a year ago. The loss was felt by all of them.

Jeremy had officially passed out underneath the pool table, laying motionless the last time Tyler had checked up on him. Tyler and Katherine had gone outside for fresh air, or more so, continue the serious conversation that had started during a meaningless game of Truth or Dare.

"He talked to me about you," Tyler said as he took a deep breath, taking in the cool air. "I had no idea what you looked like or who you were. He mentioned he had a girl named Katherine, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen." Tyler leaned down and placed his empty bottle of alcohol on the ground, looking out onto the dark street that only had two streetlights on by the corner.

Katherine's eyes looked to the ground, licking her lower lip. "I'm sorry if what I said was insensitive. I didn't want to lie to you, especially not about Mason. I know he was important to you."

"It's… it's okay. I was curious, for the most part. I didn't have any hopes or expectations that you'd fallen for the guy."

Looking upward, Katherine's dark eyes met with Tyler's. A small hint of light could be detected in them and Tyler couldn't help but feel as though that summoned up Katherine; a pool of darkness that had a fraction of light coming through them.

"You know, I can never really tell if I'm getting an honest answer from you, but is it wrong for me to believe that you genuinely didn't want to lie to me?" Tyler questioned. If he weren't in such a drunken stupor, he'd possibly be more scared of the answer he was about to receive.

"Probably," Katherine laughed off. It wasn't typical that Katherine would freely laugh but it seemed to ease the tension between the two. "I'm a liar, it's what I do. But you and Jeremy… you're my friends. God, it sounds so weird to say that out loud. I don't think I could lie to either of you – until I inevitably do someday."

Tyler responded to Katherine's laugh with her own. "I like you like this. Not that I don't like you when you're mocking me, it's just nice to see _this_ side of you – like you're unintentionally reminding me that you aren't entirely the two dimensional bitch you pretend to be."

"Who knows if this isn't all one big façade – no one. That's the mystery, though, Lockwood. And what would like be without its mysteries?" Cocking her eyebrow, Katherine leaned back into the wall, studying Tyler's reaction.

"It's your turn, by the way," Katherine reminded Tyler, referring to the on-going game of Truth Or Dare. "Truth or dare?" she asked, taking a step forward.

"Dare," he said without thinking. "Always dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," Katherine spoke clearly. Unlike Tyler, Katherine had taken this dare into consideration before blurting it out. His small speech had touched her. Why couldn't she kiss him? "One kiss."

What followed mirrored the introduction of a dance. Two steps forward, leaning inward before slowly hesitating. Tyler's hand cupped Katherine's jaw as she leaned into him, their lips almost touching. Both their eyes closed. Katherine could feel Tyler's bottom lip grazing against hers, the tip of their noses touching as she placed her hand carefully on his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathlessly spoken into his mouth, inviting his tongue into hers.

All she got was the tiniest flick of his tongue against her upper lip. Jeremy abruptly exited the bar, wiping his eyes as he was half asleep. Tyler and Katherine stepped back from each other, looking in opposite directions as Jeremy wandered over to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jeremy questioned in a groan, leaning up against Tyler. "Which one of you wants to give me a lift back to the apartment? The ground isn't so comfortably, funnily enough."

"I will," Katherine interrupted, taking Jeremy's arm and leading him over to the car parked by the sidewalk. "I'm far more sober than Tyler and I don't want either of you to damage this vehicle."

Tyler followed their lead, watching Katherine toss Jeremy carefully into the back seat. He took it upon himself to sit down in the passenger seat as Katherine made her way to the driver's.

The small trip to the apartment flew by. It only took Jeremy a few minutes to stumble his way up to the apartment and an extra fifteen to work out which key went in where. Meanwhile, Katherine and Tyler remained seated in the car, ready to discuss their almost kiss – or simply take off from where they had left it.

Katherine had pulled herself up on Tyler, straddling his lap and pushing his back into the car seat. Heat built up between the two as Tyler's hands wandered up Katherine's back. They were lonely and found solace in each other's company. Emotions only seemed to exist on a friendship level, but that didn't stop the intensity that bombarded the now physical aspect of their relationship.

Tyler brushed her brunette hair out of her face, sucking her lips as passionately as he could. Somehow dry humping felt almost as good as sex as Katherine grinded up against Tyler's crotch, feeling his hard-on.

His lips were far different from either Salvatore, as was his touch. It was a new experience she desperately wanted to take advantage of but she found herself rolling off him, falling into the driver's seat. Their lips separated with a laugh as they exchanged a stare, falling in and out of the on-going gaze.

"This is," Katherine started off saying, pulling her shirt down.

"Weird," Tyler promptly finished off, ruffling his hand through his own hair as he watched her cover up her exposed stomach. "But good weird, you have to admit."

"Still weird, Lockwood."

Tyler gave Katherine a look. It was that raised eyebrow look he used on her whenever he attempted to prove her wrong, which was often."

"And yes, it _was_ good. Who knows, maybe in the future we'll go further. Until then, I suggest you go up to the apartment and take care of yourself."

Katherine Pierce may or may not be the death of Tyler Lockwood. The jury was still out on that.

**I really wanted to experiment with Tyler and Katherine because I felt a lot of sexual tension. This isn't a love story though, so it is unlikely they'll start to develop feelings for each other outside sex. The next chapter will give insight on how they all became such good friends – flashback style!**


End file.
